Paloma
Paloma (voiced by Alexandra Lai), is a character introduced in the second season, is, on the outside, a South American classmate of Betty's who, after some rocky starts, soon fits into her circle of friends. Noah is jealous of her, because Betty spends more time with her than Noah. However, he eventually grew out of it. Penelope didn't like her until she saw Paloma has a collection of rare outfits and she tries to get her on her side, but failed because Paloma has nothing in common with her. Knowledge It soon becomes obvious, though, that she knows more about life off of Earth than she should, and she has some very strange abilities, which, when asked, are merely passed off as an uncanny "way with animals". What was also weird was that in the first few episodes of Season 2 she appears in (as of the video game and cameo backgrounds in Season 2), she wore a pink shirt with red flower or dark pink butterfly, but in all other episodes starting with The X-Rays, she wears a red shirt with a yellow butterfly on it. In the episode Pop Goes the Maxx, she pretended to be a psychic, and actually told things that came true on Betty's mission, when Betty later told her about how her visions came true, Paloma stated that she was only pretending, and that she would need a Tachyon Time Machine to tell the future, and that they don't have them on Earth, she then realized her error and chuckled nervously, making Betty suspicious. Another example is in the episode The Collector, she unintentionally got Betty suspicious when she knew what a Popongo Papaya, an alien fruit was. However, Betty thought it was a coincidence because Betty is still a young child and she doesn't know any better. The most obvious example that she has alien origins was in the episode The X-Rays, where in order to get Duncan to leave her alone, she turns her eyes to orange, feline eyes, and she lets out an alien growl. Interests Paloma has an interest in comic books. In The New Neighbour, she created a comic titled Ruby Red Avenger, which showed a title character that resembles Betty and nearly depicts the "Atomic Betty" persona. This may indicate that she at least knew part of Betty's alter ego (from conversations with Juanita) before the end of season 2, or it may have been coinidental. Noah later colaborated with Paloma on Ruby Red Avenger in The Collector, where most of the copies they were trying to sell were damaged by Betty's cousin Kyle and Betty had to pay them the value of the damages. Biography She is one of the twin daughters of the villainess Golgotha, the queen of the planet Sharbena, whose people possess the ability to shapeshift into any living creature they desire. The people of the planet had lived in peace for centuries, due to no army being able to beat a race that could mimic them down to the last detail. She had unsuccessfully tried to convince her own people that their powers were divine, and that the rightful place for Sharbenians was as rulers of the universe. In response, she unleashed an evil demon among the people, bringing a reign of terror across the galaxy. The people of Sharbena could not stop it, for the demon was not a living creature and could not be duplicated. Golgotha fell in love with the demon and they caused untold destruction. The reign of terror was ultimately stopped by the best warriors from other planets, who had banded together to form the Galactic Guardians. The Galactic Guardians had sealed the demon in a box, but Golgotha managed to escape and hide out. In hiding, she gave birth to the demon's children, twin daughters. Paloma had inherited her demon father's good powers (along with her mothers ability to shapeshift into any living creature). Paloma tipped off the guardians when her sister Pandora attempted a galactic takeover. To protect her, she was placed in the Galactic Guardians' witness protection program, hoping not to be discovered. Under the program, Paloma is looked after by a Galactic Guardian named Juanita (Nissae Isen), who, on the outside, is introduced as Paloma's younger sister. Also, the Galactic Guardian were supposed to tell Betty about Paloma and the situation she was in before Paloma came to Earth, but for unknown reasons they didn't tell Betty about this. The Galactic Guardian thought Betty would find out about this and protect Paloma, which didn't at all. Eventually, she is later discovered and captured by her twin sister Pandora, who had hatched a plot to sacrifice her in order to unseal their demon father from the box. Betty was told by Juanita and the others about Paloma's past, but Betty still thought it is coincidence and thought they got the wrong Paloma until she learned the hard way that Paloma is an alien. Paloma is rescued by Betty and Juanita, and uses her powers (which shows her having some dragon-like skin and horns that replace her pigtails which would remain in the season 2 finale and up until the end of the Mission Earth first episode where she no longer has a role afterwards) to seal Pandora and her own father back in the box: however, as Betty and Paloma would learn, the sealing of the box had caused Noah to be abducted. With Moosejaw Heights now in hysteria over the disappearances of both Paloma and Noah, Paloma returns to Earth to convince the populace that the abductions were all part of the opening of a new movie. Following the destruction of Galactic Guardian headquarters, Paloma also assists in the construction of their new temporary headquarters underneath Moose Jaw. When the Noah that Betty rescued was ultimately exposed as Maximus' henchman, the Chameleon, Paloma ultimately rescues the real Noah from Maximus by disguising herself as the Chameleon. However, this causes Maximus' rage to boil over, and he threatens to destroy Earth while chasing Betty's ship. Paloma and Juanita make the decision to leave Betty and her crew, and take control Betty's starcruiser and lead Maximus on a wild goose chase as Betty and her crew escapes on an escape pod (all while Betty never gets an explanation from either Paloma or Juanita about any answer she wanted to get). It is implied that she later manages to return to Earth, as Betty is seen piloting the starcruiser in later episodes, though she does not play a further role in the series, but is seen later in the third season in the background crowd of a school dance (no longer in her powerful form and back to her seemingly human self) in "Love Bites". Gallery Palopin.PNG Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 10.52.55 AM.png Screen shot 2011-06-11 at 4.48.49 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humanoids Category:Heroes Category:Atomic Betty Universe Category:Aliens Category:Martians Category:Entertainment